Balance
by oh-heydare
Summary: "Some people say they still don't see how two people so different could possibly end up together and make it work. But others argue that they balance each other out." Percabeth fluff.


**AN: Found this idea in one of my notebooks that I'd scribbled down somewhere in March. I've always been really intrigued by how Percy and Annabeth are so different in their personalities, but yet they fit together so well. My friend was actually talking about how people need other people with contrasting character traits to counterbalance their relationship. So this is the product of that, plus countless mugs of tea and hours of writing at unearthly times. Really cheesy and fluffy, but we all need a little Percabeth fluff in our day, yes? :)**

* * *

Sensible. Precise. Efficient. Focused.

All adjectives commonly associated with one Annabeth Chase. Her hair was always up in a neat, sensible ponytail- kept out of her face so she needn't be bothered by it and so she could stay on-task. She marks out schedules- neat little black boxes on crisp white pages, filled with the day's activities, planned right down to the minute. She sets her alarm for seven every morning and gets up as soon as it rings, maximizing the day while still getting enough rest to get her through the day. A girl who was sensible, precise, efficient and focused, that was Annabeth Chase.

Percy Jackson, on the other hand, was well known as that blasé, happy-go-lucky and kind of goofy fellow. His black hair was always disheveled, even if he tried to brush it, falling into his eyes and constantly had to be pushed back by a quick brush of his hand. It was a common sight to see Percy sneaking in for activities, desperately trying to avoid another one of Chiron's lectures on punctuality. It is also a well-known fact around camp that he drools when he sleeps- he isn't too pleased about everyone knowing and sniggering when he shows up for breakfast with a new wet patch on his pajama top, but he takes it all in stride and laughs it off.

Another well-known fact around camp is that Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are dating. A real unlikely pair, the two of them, but saving each other's lives over the years has formed quite an unbreakable bond between the son of Poseidon and daughter of Athena.

Some people say they still don't see how two people so different could possibly end up together and make it work. But others argue that they balance each other out- Annabeth's sensibility to Percy's silliness, Percy's playfulness to Annabeth's seriousness.

But that certainly doesn't mean the balance comes to them easily.

* * *

"No, Seaweed Brain, we are _not_ going out there without an umbrella."

"Oh, c'mon Wise Girl, live a little!"

It was raining- something that Annabeth found annoying because it had interrupted their picnic date. Percy, though, seemed to think it a blessing, a gift from the gods (or Zeus, in this case), if you will. They were standing in one of those gazebos located around the park, waiting out the rain upon Annabeth's request. But now Percy was making a new suggestion.

"If that entails getting drenched and then falling sick then, no thanks, I'd rather not 'live a little'." Annabeth folds her arms.

"A little rain won't kill you. And what's so bad about being drenched?" (Says the son of Poseidon.) "Look, this is something we'll never get to do back at camp because it never rains there."

"And I'm glad it doesn't! The rain is only a bother."

"Rain is fun. Try it!"

Upon saying this, Percy dashes out from under the shelter the gazebo has provided and starts running around in circles, whopping in joy.

Annabeth rolls her eyes, but smiles. This was just so Percy- dash into a situation without really considering the consequences, all in the name of fun. And watching him with his hair plastered down on his face, orange camp shirt clinging onto his lithe body, sea green eyes alight with excitement and joy, she had to admit, he did make it look sort of fun.

"Don't be such a wimp, Annabeth!"

She shakes her head at him. He stops his running and heads back to the gazebo, an impish grin on his face.

"What are yo- Percy… Don't you dare… No, Percy, no, no, no!"

He wraps his arms around her and plants a big wet kiss on her lips, rainwater dripping off his hair onto her face, the front of his camp shirt making hers wet too. She shrieks in response and swats at him repeatedly, trying to get him to let go of her, but he pulls her into the rain instead.

"Perseus Jackson!"

He shoots another one of those impish grins and runs off. He stops a little way off and turns back to her, arms outstretched.

"Come get me, Wise Girl! Or are you scared of a little rain?"

Unfortunately for him, she's much more observant than he is. She sprints in his direction and just before she crashes into him, she takes a big step, a hop, and lands in a puddle, splashing muddy puddle water all up his front.

Now it's his turn to yell, "Annabeth!" and chase after her, [playfully trying to get revenge.

So she sprints away, adrenaline and pure exhilaration courses through her veins, ecstasy forming a smile on her face as bubbles of laughter float their way up from her heart and out her lips.

He runs up to her and grabs her from behind, the momentum causing both of them to fall and roll and tumble. They roll to a stop and he kisses her forehead.

"Ew, you made me kiss you!" she says in mock disgust.

He chuckles and peppers more kisses everywhere- the tip of her nose, her eyelids, her jaw, her lips- as she continues swatting at him.

* * *

"Grover, have you seen Percy?" she asks, the next day at breakfast. It's nine in the morning and even Percy wouldn't be so late for breakfast.

"He's in his cabin. I assumed you knew."

"Thanks, " she barely gets out as she bounds across the courtyard, her mind filling with worry.

"Percy?" she calls as she opens the door.

"Over here."

He's all wrapped up in blankets, a mug of hot tea and some normal mortal medicine on his bedside table.

"How you feeling?"

"Terrible. Chiron won't let me have any nectar. Says I need to learn my lesson and now I have to take normal flu meds so I have suffer through this flu."

"Wait, did you take that hot shower I told you to yesterday?"

"Um… nope."

"Well, serves you right then."

"Haha. How about a get well soon kiss?"

"And risk getting your flu? No."

"Aw, come on, Wise Girl, live a little."

"Don't you start this again." She swats at him again.


End file.
